I Wanna Rock Kisshu Love Story
by belatrix777
Summary: Selene and her band Hybreed go to Japan for a once in a life time chance to perform with The Gazette. What happens when Ryou's experiment suddenly goes wrong and ends up pulling Selene into a crazy mess of hero's battling aliens to save the world, will she help? How will she ever make it especially when a certain green haired alien falls for this rocker and she for him!
1. Prologue

Alright so this has a oc, and this is the prologue, lol. Yeah. So please reveiw!

* * *

"Please mom and dad! This is a once in a life time offer! I could learn so much!" I begged my parents. You see my name is Selene. If been offered to learn from the best bands, the best visual kei bands in Japan! The Gazette found my band performing on a youtube video and they've sent us an offer to come to Japan, we've taught ourselves everything, they want to teach us more, give us a chance to live our dreams on stage, to be real rock stars! I'd do anything to go, and until we get the hang of it we get to help them out, as well as open up a few of their shows. I'm the lead singer and guitarest of our band, my friend Alec is our bass, my friend Miku is our keyboardest, and Malakai is our drummer.

Now were all stuck begging our parents. Its gonna be for four months. You see our parents cant really come... They've got work... Well Miku's parents can come, well actually only her mom, because well, her mom lives in Japan. Miku's mom is part of a rich family, she came to the united states when she was young and met Miku's dad Roy. They were together for a good five years, had Miku, and her mother's family hated Roy beyond belief, ya know, heavy metal rock star being with their little prized pocession rich and smart violinest. They still love eachother to this day but Miku's mom couldn't stand all the hatred going on in her family so they separated. For the past few years Miku has been staying with her dad, for the band. She did go to Japan last year and saw Ayabie, she even brought us back gifts.

She brought me a signed guitar and these ripped up pants, she brought Alec a bunch of japanese candy and a signed Danger Gang poster, and Malakai, she brought back manga and anime dvd's galore. It was amazing. Anyways, we'd stay with Miku's family! That is if the rest of our parents said it was okay. My parents looked at me and sighed.

"If anything at all happens, you'll be on the first plane home! GOT IT?" my parents lectured me.

"I know, I know!" I told them. They sighed and went back to cleaning, meaning that they wanted to say no, but gave me a yes! I smiled excitedly and ran to my room to pack. I grabbed my Les Paul, Strat, and my Acoustic, i've named all them, "Esmerelda" was my Les Paul, "Amanda" was my Strat, "Guinevere" is my acoustic. They are my loves! I started throwing all my clothes into a suit case, so many band shirts, random shirts, hoodies, jeans, pants, long skirts. Now shoes... So many shoes... Yeah I'm just gonna shove them all in my duffel bag. Now cd's, makeup, dvd's, jewelry, my books, notebooks, folders, pencils, deck of cards, manga, pictures, and of course my knife... I wanna be safe... Not to mention my knife was engraved and completely gorgeous.

I was downstairs making about three trips with all my bags and two more trips with all my guitars. I got in the taxi, on my way to the airport. My friends were there, all excited. Of course Alec brought an entire messenger bag of soda and candy for the ride there, luckily he was thoughtful and got me some sugar daddies. Yumm! Miku was dressed in her elegant gothic lolita style as always, she had light blue streaks and her almost white blonde hair. It made her japanese skin tone definetely stand out, she was named after Hatsune Miku after all. Malakai had a stack of japanese manga out to read through the trip. I held my headphones close to myself and we boarded the plane. Here it goes, our dreams! There finally coming true!

We were on the plane, going, finally! I pu on my headphones and let myself fall to sleep listening to Patience by Guns 'N' Roses.


	2. Chapter 1

"Selene! Selene! Wake up! Were here!" I was woken up by Alec.

"What?" I yawned.

"WERE IN JAPAN!" Alec yelled.

"OH MY GAWD! WERE HERE?" I stood up quickly only to be pulled back down by my seat belt. Alec chuckled as I raced to unbuckle myself. Soon enough I was bouncing off of the plane, our luggage was carried to a... A... A LIMO! I got on and Miku's mom popped champagne for us, real champagne! This couldn't be real! But it was! I've never been so excited in my life!

"Hello my dear." Miku's mom nodded at me.

"So i've gotten you all kimono's for the house, you need to wear them around the family so they don't freak out on us, okay?" she told us, hanfing us each new clothes. The boys got yukata's of course.

"Thanks" Malakai, Alec, and I all said in unison. When we got to the place it was giant, it could practicly be its own city! We each got our own room, but the rooms were like small apartments, which was amazing! I quickly went outside, I wanted to walk around and look around for a little bit. So thats exactly what i did.

All of a sudden there was an earthquake, I fell and passed out on the grass.

There it was looking at me. The black figure, red eyes, and deadly sharp teeth. I smiled evily at me.

"Wh-what are you!" I choked as its hands pushed into me, I could feel its claws in my blood stream, melting into me. The entire thing was falling, melting, fading into me, its eyes burned into my own, then it was like a reflection... There I was, elongated sharp teeth, claws, ice blue eyes, long black hair, a dark fur covered my body and my entire body shook violently, my face formiong into a snout... I was in the nude and I looked beyond evil, as though anything I touched would crumble into dust, dust and blood.

I gasped eagerly, looking around to see the dark night of the park, I was under a light post. I quickly looked down at my hand, no dark fur, no claws, thank god! I was so scared!

" What do we have here?" A voice said. I saw a shadow on the ground...

"What?" I gasped and quickly turned. I saw a boy floating, large ears, green hair... I must say... Pretty attractive.

"Kisshu, don't touch her!" A girl with pink hair, cat ears and tail, poofy dress said, she had others with animal parts as well.

"Why should I?" He asked.

Suddenly she yelled and there was a pink burst. The alien backed away though. Suddenly a strange creature appeared... A monster? The boy laughed evily and dissappeared. The girls began battling it, getting whipped down. Suddenly a fuzzball came down and dropped a black pendant thing... I grabbed it. Suddenly I felt dizzy, I felt a flash in my eyes and I opened my mouth.

"Mew Vampyre Metamorphosis" I said lowly, and my body changed. My hair grew long, black, my teeth elongasted, my skin pale, my eyes ice blue. A dress formed, short and black, black with red lace. I stepped from the black mist I had changed form in. The girls all stared at me surprised. I looked at the creature.

"Blood Kiss!" I yelled and blew it a kiss, suddenly the creature shrunk, and shrunk, it formed into a little bunny rabbit, and red mist flew out of it, turning into a red liquid and falling to the ground, quickly being drowned by land and the liquid disspaeared.

"Who are you?" the pink haired girl asked. I looked at her nervously.

"I'm not exactly sure.." I told her.

"Well were the Mews..." she began.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I suddenly shouted, dancing around, my form dropped back to my normal self. I felt amazing, I felt powerful, I just beat down thast monster! HAHA! Maybe this was a sign! All my dreams and more were gonna come true!

"Umm...?" The girl began.

"What..?" I stared at her awkwardly.

"Were gonna need you to come with us." She told me.

"Your not a rapist murderer are you?" I asked her. She stared at me wide eyed.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Okay, lets go!" I yelled. She stared at me irritatedly.


End file.
